


Pray You Catch Me.

by Arrianator416



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrianator416/pseuds/Arrianator416
Summary: Derek cheats on Stiles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song "Pray you catch me" By Beyonce. Sorry if my writing is crappy, I don't really do writing often but I was feeling kind of inspired.

\-------------------++----------------------

 

_You can taste the dishonesty, It's all over your breath_

 

"Where are you going? It's really late" Stiles said curiously to Derek.

 

"Work needs me. See you later babe" Derek said rushing and giving a quick kiss to Stiles.

 

And maybe Stiles should've known something was up. But he was naive enough to believe his husband, or atleast he wanted to.

 

\------------------++----------------------

 

 _My lonely ear_  
Pressed against the walls of your world  
  
Pray to catch you whispering

_I pray you catch me listening_

 

Stiles was heading back to the bedroom when he heard Derek talking with someone. He didn't wanted to be nosey, but they were alone and Derek didn't normally recieve a lot of calls.

  
"Yeah, he has no idea, don't worry."

"Yeah, I'm heading there, see you" Derek said and hung up.

 

Stiles chose that moment to enter but Derek was already preparing to leave.

"Where are you going?" Stiles said praying in his mind for his husband to not leave and for this to be a big misunderstanding.

 

"Work calls. Sorry babe, I wished I didn't have to go but they need me urgently" Derek said and gave a quick kiss, then proceded to leave.

 

And yes, maybe Stiles was suspecting something was going on, but he decided to trust his husband. He couldn't do that to him right? Derek isn't like that. He wouldn't take all those years of marriage and leave it all for someone else. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

 

\------------------++--------------------

 

_Nothing else ever seems to hurt like the smile on your face  
When it's only in my memory_

_Maybe it's a cause for concern, but I'm not at ease  
Keeping my head to the curb_

 

"Who are you talking to?" Stiles said while scooting closer to his husband to observe the phone.

  
"No one" Derek said fast while turning the phone off "Stop being nosey" Derek said with a scowl and angrily left the house.

 

But Stiles has had enough. He ignored his husband's infidelity, or tried to at least. He tried to believe it wasn't happening, he tried to believe that his husband was faithful to him. 

But he had to accept it. His husband wasn't faithful to him, and he wasn't the same around him aswell.

His smiles turned into scowls and his loving eyes changed to rolling and uninterested ones.

And so, Stiles packed all his stuff and left the apartment. But not without leaving a note next to his ring.

 

**_"What are you doing my love?"_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I feel like this sucks but I tried my best haha. Hope you enjoy.

\-------------------++----------------------

**Derek's POV**

 

Derek doesn't really know how it started. Sure, his sex life with Stiles was amazing, but they were both really busy. Stiles helping Scott with his baby, and Derek with work.

 

So one day, he was at work. Him and Stiles hadn't had sex in two weeks, and his boss was putting a lot of work on him. 

  
"Hey, Derek, want to go for a coffee?" Becky said. He normally always rejected her, because he wasn't into her. But right now, he needed that coffee.

 

And so, he accepted  and they went for it. 

It quickly became a routine, and after a couple of weeks they became really close.

 

\-------------------++----------------------

 

One day, after work, Becky invited Derek to go for a couple of drinks. Since Stiles wasn't going to be home, he decided to accept.

 

One drink became multiple, and quickly they were both drunk. 

Becky kissed Derek, but he pushed her off.

 

"I'm married Becky" Derek said with an uneasy feeling at his stomach.

 

"Come on, he won't find out" Becky said suggestively.

 

And so, Derek agreed. One hookup became multiple, and before they knew it, they were doing it every other day.

 

\-------------------++----------------------

 

And now, looking at the ring he realized his mistake.

While Becky was fun, and they had amazing sex, he didn't love her.

She was more of a way of relieving stress when Stiles wasn't available.

 

Derek tried contacting Stiles, calling him, texting him, emailing him, God, he even showed up at Scott's house (He got a black eye from that, since Scott was very much aware of what he did). But he couldn't seem to find Stiles.

 

He got a call, and thinking it was Stiles he answered hastily.

"Hey Der-Bear" Becky said suggestively with a 'sexy' voice.

 

"Don't call me ever again" Derek said angrily.

"Wh-" but before she could finish he hung up.

 

He returned to his house by night, and he went to bed. But that night he wasn't able to get any sleep with guilt consuming him.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clubs, friendship and stiles dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again, trashy ho's back, tell a friend

**STILES P.O.V.**

 

"Ughhhh" I complained loudly, laying down in Scott's bed. 

 

"Stiles are you just going to sit in my house and complain about being bored and sad while not doing anything to fix it?" Scott said to me

 

"Yup, pretty much, that's my plan." I said truthfully

 

I don't really know how I ended up at Scott's house. After leaving Derek I really didn't want to see my dad and have him tell me about how he warned me and that I should have done what he told me, so I just came to Scott. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, but I'm just not in the mood.

 

"Come on, we're going to the club. I'm calling Erica." Scott said

 

"Ughh fine" 

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

"Cheer up Batman, I'm sure there's someone better out there for you" Erica said to me simpathetically as Scott parked his car.

 

"Alright, let's go" Scott said before I could reply

 

We got out of the car and headed to the club, which had "Big Bad Wolf" spelled in big shiny lights. I hadn't ever gone to this place, but it seemed nice. It wasn't that big, but it was a good place. We entered and saw all the people here.   


"Hey Scott, I think that guy is looking at you" I whispered in Scott's ear while we sat at a table.

 

Scott blushed

"You think so?" He said eyeing him.

He was a blonde boy, about 18 or 19 years old and he had blue eyes.

 

"Dude, he's like, staring into your soul. It looks like he's trying to eat you with his eyes" I said

Erica, who hadn't said anything about the topic, took a glance at the mystery guy and returned her gaze to Scott. "Yup, he likes you. And he's gay. My gaydar never fails, take Stiles for example." Erica said 

 

"Alright, I think I'm going to go talk to him. Wish me luck! I just hope he doesn't get scared by the fact I have a baby. Jesus. I hadn't thought of that. Should I not go?" Scott said hesitantly. 

 

"Dude, go for it. If he judges you, then fuck him. Oh and Erica, from the bottom of my heart, fuck you! I could perfectly be straight!" I said

 

"Stiles, I know you bottom, so don't argue honey. And Scott, stop being a baby and go talk to him or I'll go for him myself." Erica said.

  
Scott got up and walked to the guy. They seemed to get into conversation.

 

"Hey where are you going?" I said when Erica started to get up.

 

"Oh stay here Batman, I'm just going to request a song. I think you'll like this" She said winking to me

 

Erica left and I was left alone at the table. I felt an intense gaze at the back of my neck, so I turned around. I saw a blonde guy staring at me with a smirk.

I raised a brow at him and turned around. Just as I was about to take a sip from a beer a waitress had just brought to me, I heard a voice.

 

"What are you doing alone here, huh?" The guy said smiling at me

 

"None of your business" I said and proceded to take a sip of my beer

 

The guy chuckled and offered a hand to me. "Liam"

 

I eyed the hand carefully and proceded to take it. "Stiles" 

 

"So, Stiles, would you like to dance with me?" Liam said

 

"No" I said smiling at him with a hint of humour.

 

Just as he was about to reply something, I heard it. I raised a finger up to his mouth.

 

And then Erica came and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me to the dance floor

 

"Time for some Beyonce, Batman!" She said

We started to dance and Beyonce started singing.

 

 _Tryna rain, tryna rain on the thunder_  
_Tell the storm I'm new_  
_I'ma walk, I'ma march on the regular_  
_Painting white flags blue_

 

I started dancing, jumping and flailing around, grinding and doing whatever I could. I mean, this was Beyonce, and I wasn't going to let a heartbreak stop me from dancing and having fun

 

 _Lord forgive me, I've been running_  
_Running blind in truth_  
_I'ma rain, I'ma rain on this bitter love_  
_Tell the sweet I'm new_

 

I sang the lyrics as loud as I could while dancing

 

 _I'm telling these tears, "Go and fall away, fall away"_  
_May the last one burn into flames_

 

 _Freedom! Freedom! I can't move_  
_Freedom, cut me loose!_  
_Freedom! Freedom! Where are you?_  
_Cause I need freedom too!_  
_I break chains all by myself_  
_Won't let my freedom rot in hell_  
_Hey! I'ma keep running_  
_Cause a winner don't quit on themselves_

 

I felt a pair of hands holding onto my waist, but at this point, I couldn't care less. I was jamming out, and nobody was going to stop me.

 

 _I'ma wade, I'ma wave through the waters_  
_Tell the tide, "Don't move"_  
_I'ma riot, I'ma riot through your borders_  
_Call me bulletproof_  
_Lord forgive me, I've been runnin'_  
_Runnin' blind in truth_  
_I'ma wade, I'ma wave through your shallow love_  
_Tell the deep I'm new_

I sang at the top of my lungs

 

 _I'm telling these tears, "Go and fall away, fall away"_  
_May the last one burn into flames_

 

I continued dancing and singing the rest of the night, grinding with whoever wanted and taking a couple of drinks. It was fun after all, but I still felt an ache in my chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord i feel like this is my longest yet trashiest chapter LMAO sorry I kind of obssess over albums and then when I kind of get sick of them I loose inspiration so I'm not feeling on a writing mood haha.  
> I just get alot of ideas but I'm kind of bad at writing  
> Hope it wasn't too bad though haha I'll be continuing it if any of y'all like it :p

**Author's Note:**

> If I do Derek POV's, they will most likely be not song based, since I want to keep the Lemonade theme going on, and the album is more based of someone who was cheated on :p If you liked it, please leave your feedback in the comments :)


End file.
